


All I Want For Christmas...

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: His first Christmas without her.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	All I Want For Christmas...

Charlie groaned, the near empty bottle of whiskey hanging loosely in his hand as he lay slumped on the sofa. The reason for his displeasure was the song that had started to play on the radio across the room. 

He could never understand why she'd liked this song. The singer's voice sounded like a dog after it had had its tail stamped on! But year after year as soon as December dawned she'd sing along every time it came on the radio. Even last year when it had been practically the only thing to register a glint of recognition in those beautiful green eyes of hers. Eyes that had closed for the last time over ten months ago now, sending him on a downward spiral from which he knew he'd never really escape, much as he tried to convince his colleagues that he was doing ok now. 

The words of the song began to penetrate the alcoholic haze he had built up around himself, taunting him. She really was all he'd ever wanted. 

Picking up the nearest thing to him - the TV remote - he launched it at the stereo, missing it completely. 

"I know you don't like that song but that's a little extreme..!" A voice giggled from over by the fireplace. 

Charlie looked down at the bottle. "Great, now I'm hallucinating..!" He grumbled, his voice slurred. He hesitated to look up, knowing that all he'd see was an empty room. 

Finally he screwed up the courage to lift his head. She was stood by the fireplace looking just as she had the day he'd met her. Her hair sparkled in the firelight and her smile lit up her eyes. 

"You really were all I ever wanted." He whispered. 

"I know." She smiled and in a blink she was gone and he was alone again, wondering if he'd imagined what had just happened. 

He looked back at the bottle and swallowed the remaining mouthfuls. "Back to spending Christmas alone again." He sighed before falling into a drunken slumber.


End file.
